


First Day of the rest of His Life

by MirSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Children, First Day of School, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, They may or may not be re written better, Young kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirSama/pseuds/MirSama
Summary: This is a Eruri Valentines day exchange  for Hannah, now i am a slow writer but i have so many plans in my head so i hope you like this, also It will probably be extended and updated throughout the year when i have time and inspiration strikes and i can get people to beta it  so i am sorry its so short but i promise to write you more  http://the-vampire-club.tumblr.com/ is her tumblr  and happy valentines day to everyone and remember ALL SHIPS ARE GOOD SHIPS





	

 A small boy was scowling up at the school building before him clutching tight onto his mother’s clothing, he shook his head repeatedly and clung to her tighter” I dun wanna” he muttered as she attempted to detach him from her side, with a sigh she would eventually just collect the child in her arms, school bag and all and carry him inside.

 her mouth set into a firm line ”now Levi, Mon Petite Lapin Are you not My knight?” -she would adjust him  and turn him  so that she would be able to see into his face , raising a hand she gently stroked his hair as she waited for him to acknowledge her, sulkily he turns his face away from her, determined to make her feel guilty for abandoning him in  such a germ filled environment-

 with a sigh that echoed mother and fathers everywhere she readjusted her grip on him and carried him in through the doors of the classroom, thankfully Levi was not the type to throw loud tantrums instead he turned himself into dead weight in her grasp and refused to hold onto her or his bag

Setting him down upon the soft pillows in the Quiet corner, she places a kiss on his forehead and smiles at him- “Mon petit lapin Je t’amie” -he turns his face away from her still sulking, before reluctantly throwing his arms around her neck to squeeze her tight, begging her for a final time not to leave him in this pit of despair-

 

-Levi scowls at the playground, today was his first day at preschool and he hated  it the moment his mother dropped him off, the other children were disgusting and dirty, , he pulled out his bottle of sanitizer from his small bag that he insisted on taking with him everywhere and he squirted it on his hands, rubbing them together he crinkled his nose up softly  and made his way to the book corner at least there he was guaranteed to avoid the majority of the germs that the other children would spread,

There would already be another child sitting in the book corner and Levi stared at them intently as he sat down, the other child simply  acknowledged him with a small glance before continuing to read “ Eyebrows” :Levi blurted out suddenly and without warning, he raised his small hands and covered his mouth a look of panic in his eyes, as the other child closed their book and raised their head, Levi cringed and  closed his eyes preparing to be hit, 

Instead of a hand coming down across his head Hard he was surprised to feel a gently caress on his hair and a soft voice talking in a slightly high childish voice- “its ok My Mummy gave me these eyebrows to protect me. That’s what my Grandfather said   Because she can Not be around to protect me anymore “-Levi slowly opened his eyes and meet the others child’s eyes, his entire world would suddenly be filled with Blue, even at such a young age, Levi was filled with a sense of Belonging a sense of Home, he would know instantly, This person was His


End file.
